halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards
Third Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards (2010-2011) December 3rd, 2010 — January 7th, 2011 Welcome to the Third Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards, 2010—2011. We are honoured by your attendance to this annual community awards election and celebration, the second, and hopefully, not the last of its kind. This project is coordinated by the Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Administration, and we thank the Star Wars Fanon Wikia for donating the concept of this annual community ritual to us. We look forward to your participation in this community-wide celebration, and hope that you will all participate! Now, read the regulations, nominate your favourite articles, and vote! __TOC__ Regulations #Nominations and voting begin at 9:00 pm GMT on December 3rd, 2010 and will conclude promptly at 12:00 pm GMT (Greenwich Mean Time) on January 2nd, 2011, at the time of the New Year! Exceptions to this are listed below. Final winners will be announced later that day on January 7th, 2011! #'Voting Qualifications': Users eligible to nominate and vote must have been users for at least four weeks and have sixty or more mainspace edits in order to vote. Because of the style of this celebration, sockpuppets and sock masters are not invited, and will be promptly banned from the Wikia and barred from future voting. #'Nominations': ##You may only nominate articles for a category so long as it expressly fits the definition of each category. Articles that are not eligible for a category will be removed by the administration. You may request a clarification about the definition of any category from . You may nominate a single article only for a single category. Articles that are not eligible for nomination will be removed without any notice if they are found to have "content issues""Unrealism", "Canonicity Problems", etc ##You may nominate an unlimited number of articles written by any number of other authors for any number of categories. However, you are restricted to nominating only one of your articles for only one category for the whole election and no more. This is to promote professional sportsmanship. However, for categories pertaining to users (e.g. "Best Writer of the Year"), you may not nominate yourself. You may only nominate yourself for one article in the entire election, and this does not pertain to self-nominating yourself as a user. ##You must nominate articles according to the proper format (listed below). Fill out all the fields when submitting a nomination, and post the completed nomination form underneath the category that you're nominating the article in question for. ##Perceived breaches of good conduct and professional sportsmanship will be prosecuted by the administration to maintain the dignity of this voting system. ##The author of an article may withdraw his or her own article from a nomination at any time. ##Eligible categories are decided in advance by the administration. ##Winners of the First Annual HFF Award and Second Annual HFF Award cannot be nominated. This applies only to the articles, not the authors of the articles. #'Voting': ##Eligible users may vote for a maximum of two articles in a given category, and no more. You may vote for only one of your own articles for the entire election, no matter how many articles you have in how many categories. ##Please sign your vote with your signature to verify your identity. ##Because you have nominated an article, it does not mean that you have to vote for it. ##Any categories with ties by 12:00 AM GMT on January 2nd, 2011 (24 hours before the end of the event) will be remitted from public voting and will enter private administrative ballot to decide ties. The results of the ballot will be announced afterwards. All administrators with a registered email will have twenty-four hours to decide ties. #'Winning': ##The article for the most votes in a given category will be formally acknowledged as the winner for the category, and the article and its author will be commended by an official award granted by the administration approximately by January 7th, 2011 and the end of the ceremony. ##In the event of a tie, a tiebreaker will be performed, and the winner will be decided by private administrative ballot. The ballot's content will be disclosed at the end of the ceremony. #'Questions': Please address bureaucrats or if you have any questions whatsoever. Nomination Process Please fill out the following form for any nominations and file underneath the appropriate category: ARTICLENAME (NAMEOFAUTHOR) *'Name': ARTICLENAME (full name) *'Author': NAMEOFAUTHOR *'Nominator': NAMEOFNOMINATOR Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) For the Most Unique Concept of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: ARTICLENAME (NAMEOFAUTHOR) *'Name': ARTICLENAME (full name) *'Author': NAMEOFAUTHOR *'Nominator': NAMEOFNOMINATOR *'Description': DESCRIPTIONOFARTICLE Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) Category Definitions Characters *Best SPARTAN of the Year — Any character enrolled in any SPARTAN program. *Best UNSC Personnel of the Year — Any character associated with the UNSC Marine Corps/Navy/Army or any of its subordinate commands. Does not include SPARTANs. *Best Covenant Character of the Year — Any character of any of the Covenant Loyalist/Separatist species. *Best AI Character of the Year — Any AI (Artificial Intelligence) character of any species. *Best Unaffiliated Character of the Year — Any character that does not fit into any of the above character categories; includes, but is not limited to, Forerunners, Precursors, AIs, Flood, Hybrids, etc... Technologies *Best Starship of the Year — Any classification of starship or individual vessel capable of extended extra-atmospheric travel. *Best Ground / Air Vehicle of the Year — Any classification of vehicle or individual vehicle capable of planetary (atmospheric or ground) travel. *Best Weapon of the Year — Any weapon system of any allegiance and application. *Best Technology of the Year — Any physical object or knowledge paradigm used to influence an individual's interaction with the environment, including, but not limited to, defensive systems, non-weaponized combat equipment, etc... Does not include weapons. Societal *Best Event of the Year — Any event that occurs, including a military engagement (battle, campaign, or war) between any contenders for any length of time, or a non-military event. *Best Location of the Year — Any discrete location, including, but not limited to, planets, cities, structures, buildings, etc... *Best Organization of the Year — Any organization, including, but not limited to, governments, militaries, military subdivisions, civilian corporations, etc... *Best Species of the Year — Any sentient species of beings, including both singular races and races that are members of an alliance (such as the Covenant); alliances are not covered in this category, but instead are covered in the above "Best Organization of the Year" category Special *Best Article of the Year — The article from any of the above categories with the most number of votes in the whole election. *Most Unique Concept of the Year - A never-before-seen concept used in Halo Fan Fiction Wikia. Must give proper reasoning as to why this idea should be deemed "Most Unique" in the "Description" field Projects *Best Roleplay of the Year — Any singular collaborative roleplay. *Best Novel of the Year — Best literary fiction. A nominated novel does not have to be completed but substantial progress should have been made. There is a general minimum length threshold for novels to be considered. Does not include roleplays. Writers *Best Writer of the Year — For literary excellence in writing articles, fictions, roleplays, and/or productions. Nominations and Voting Best SPARTAN of the Year Best UNSC Personnel of the Year Best Covenant Character of the Year Best AI Character of the Year Best Unaffiliated Character of the Year Best Starship of the Year Best Ground/Air Vehicle of the Year Best Weapon of the Year Best Technology of the Year Best Event of the Year Best Location of the Year Taradia (Rozh) *'Name': Federated Commonwealth of Taradia *'Author': Rozh *'Nominator': SPARTAN-118 *'Description': Aye, here is an outstanding example of an article on a planet - one that has quite a pretty history, that is noteworthy upon itself. But thats only the tip of the metaphorical iceberg - the article elaborates on the culture, geography, military, and notable habitats of the planet, among many other little details. All in all, I believe this to be a article of very high quality, and deserving of an award in the Third Annual Halo Fan Fiction Awards. Voting (2) #My vote for sure - read above for my reasoning. #Per above Best Organization of the Year Best Species of the Year Most Unique Concept Human Nature (Jawsredfield) *'Name': Human Nature *'Author': Jawsredfield *'Nominator': Rozh *'Description': A very expansive article detailing a progressive rock band that flourished in the post-Human-Covenant War era. Its conceptual originality is complimented by its exploration into some aspects of the civilian culture of the Human sphere. Voting (1) #As per my nomination. •TARADIAN NITEMARE• 00:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Best Roleplay of the Year Best Novel of the Year Halo: Flight of the Phoenix/Book 2 (Maslab) *'Name': Halo: Flight of the Phoenix/Book 2 (full name) *'Author': Maslab *'Nominator': User:Sona 'Demal Voting (2) #Read it and you'll know why. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] #Per above Halo: Heroes All (SPARTAN-118 and Athena32) *'Name': Halo: Heroes All (full name) *'Author': SPARTAN-118 and Athena32 *'Nominator': User:Sona 'Demal Voting (1) #Durr and here's vote #2. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] Best Writer of the Year See also *First Annual HFF Award *Second Annual HFF Award